Daughter of Wolves and Lions
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: When Lily was 5 years old she was kidnapped. She was rescued by Eddard Stark and taken in as his daughter. Now 22 years old and no memory of her birth family she joins the Nights Watch with her brother Jon. Not long after joining the Nights Watch she finds out she is Tyrion Lannisters sister. Tyrion and Jon make a pack to keep Lily's identity a secret from Cersi for Lily's safety.


**(Girls are allowed in the Night's Watch, it's just Lily is the only one that wanted to join)**

**At the Night's Watch Tyrion watched Jon and Jon's sister Lily beat Rast, Grenn, and Pyp easily. Jon broke Grenn's nose, Thorne ordered everyone to put their fake swords away. **

**Tyrion: Charming man**

**Mormont: I don't need him to be charming. I need him to turn all these people into Night's Watch members. **

**Tyrion: How's that going Commander Mormont?**

**Mormont: Slowly, you know I heard the story about your baby sister getting kidnapped.**

**Tyrion: Yeah, what about it?**

**Mormont: This stays between us, I over heard Lily talking with Jon about her being told by Eddard before she got here that she was adopted when she was five. Eddard has rescued her from kidnappers. With both her story and the story of your sister's kidnapping. Plus Lily's long blond hair blue eyes, and sharing the same first name as your baby sister I have good reasons to believe that Lily Stark is Lily Lannister.**

**Tyrion: I can't say I don't believe you**

**Mormont: You going to tell her?**

**Tyrion: No I'll let her find out on her own. And if I ever end up leaving the Night's Watch she stays. Cersi and my father don't need to know about her or get their hands on her. She is both a Lannister and a Stark. She is both my sister and the Stark children's sister. If Cersi and my father ever found out they'll either try to rip her from the Starks and keep her away from them or they'll kill her. It's mine and Jon's job to protect her. I will never lose her again. **

**Mormont: A raven came for Jon and your sister**

**Tyrion: Good news or bad?**

**Mormont: Both**

**While in the sword shed Grenn spoke angrily **

**Grenn: You broke my nose bastard **

**Jon: It's an improvement **

**Rast seized Jon's arms from behind and Grenn held a knife against Jon's throat.**

**Lily: Hey! Get off him!(Yelled angrily) **

**She charged at them Pyp grabbed her and threw her hard. So hard when her head hit the ground she was knocked out. The three boys noticed Tyrion standing in the doorway.**

**Grenn: What are you looking half man?**

**Tyrion: I'm looking at you, you three have interesting faces.**

**Rast: Why do you care about our faces?**

**Tyrion: I think they would look marvelous covered in spikes in King's Landing. Perhaps I'll right to my sister the queen about it.**

**Rast took off as Grenn slowly let go of Jon**

**Grenn: We'll talk later Lord Snow**

**Pyp slowly walked over to Lily's unconscious body with Tyrion.**

**Pyp: I didn't mean to throw her that hard, I'm sorry.**

**Tyrion: Still you did, so you carry her to her bed and explain to the Lord Commander what happened. I need to talk to Jon privately, so Grenn go with Pyp.**

**Pyp gently picked Lily up and Grenn followed him out. When she woke up she ran to find Tyrion right away. The knock out made her remember everything. When she found him she wrapped her arms around he and cried as he held her. Tyrion told Jon everything and Lily was happy to have two brothers with her while at the Night's Watch. Tyrion made it clear for her to still go by Lily Stark and that no one needs to know who she is. He also made it clear that Cersi and their father finding out about her would put her in danger. Lily knew he was right. Tyrion was the only good Lannister besides her. It would be stupid for anyone to trust Cersi and Tywin Lannister. Later Tyrion proudly watched Lily and smiled as she and Jon spared with Grenn and Pyp who were now their friends. Tyrion went inside.**

**Grenn: What in seven hells?**

**Throne: Gentlemen, Tell them who you are.**

**Sam: Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill, I mean I was of Horn Hill but now I've come to take the black.**

**Rast: Come to take the black pudding(Laughed)**

**Throne: You can't be any worse then you look boy. Get in there**

**Sam screamed as Rast hit him sending him to the ground.**

**Sam: I yield! Please no more!(Cried)**

**Throne: Hit him until he finds his feet**

**Sam cried as Rast hit him over and over again**

**Throne: Apparently they ran out of murders and thieves down south now they send us squealing bloody pigs.**

**Jon tried to walk over but Pyp pulled him back. Before Jon could say anything Lily took the words right out of his mouth.**

**Lily: Enough! He yielded! **

**Throne: Looks like the bastard's sister is in love(Lily pulled Sam up and pushed him behind Jon)**

**Thorne: Alright Lady Stark you wish to defend your fat lover? Let's make it an exercise, you two.(Pointed to Grenn and Pyp)**

**Throne: If the three of you want to make piggy squeal all you have to do is get past the bastard's sister .**

**Jon: And me(Stood protectively in front of Sam)**

**Throne: And the bastard**

**Lily: You sure you want to do this?(Smirked) **

**Grenn: No(Said honestly) **

**She beat them easily especially Rast, she ran at Grenn again.**

**Grenn: I yield I yield!(Put his hands up)**

**Throne: Go clean the armory**

**He walked away and so did Rast**

**Pyp: Well fought**

**Grenn: Piss off**

**Sam: Did he hurt you?**

**Lily: I had worse trust me**

**Sam: You can call me Sam**

**Jon: It's not going to get any easier you know. Your gonna have to defend yourself.**

**Grenn: Why didn't you get up and fight?**

**Sam: I wanted to I just couldn't**

**Grenn: Why not?**

**Sam: I'm a coward, my father says so**

**Lily: The wall's no place for cowards**

**Sam: Your both right I just wanted to thank you both**

**He walked away later Lily and Jon made sure to be clear that no one would attack Sam ever again. So the next day during training no one wanted to.**

**Grenn: Hit me**

**Sam looked at Lily and Jon who nodded**

**Grenn: Go on hit me!**

**Sam gave him a light tap and Grenn fell to the ground**

**Grenn: I yield I yield(Laughed)**

**Jon and Lily laughed with that Thorne walked over and grabbed them both by their throats.**

**Throne: You think this is funny do you?**

**He let them go roughly **

**Throne: When your out there beyond the wall at night do you want a man at your back? Or a stupid girl and boy?**

**Pyp: Both Jon and Lily are great fighters! Being a women doesn't change the fact that she is skilled, brave, and can handle and defend herself you sexest trat! **

**Throne walked away, that night Jon and Lily were on top with Tyrion for his last night.**

**Jon: I'm sorry to see you Lannister**

**Tyrion: It's either me or this cold, it doesn't seem to be going anywhere.**

**Lily: Will you stop at Winterfell on your way South brother?**

**Tyrion: I expect I will**

**Jon: If you see our brother Bran tell him we miss him. Tell him we would visit if we could.**

**Tyrion: Of course, your Lily's brother which makes you and your siblings my family too. Take care Snow, and take care of our Lily.**

**They shook hands**

**Jon: Farewell my lord, I protect our sister.**

**Lily and Tyrion hugged then he left. In the morning Lily, Jon, Sam, Grenn, and Pyp were making and preparing food in the kitchen. Thorne walked in**

**Throne: Look at the rare sight, the traitor's bastard and daughter**

**Jon and Lily went at him with the knife**

**Sam: Jon Lily stop!(Grenn and Pyp seized his arms holding him back and Sam did the same with Lily) **

**Pyp: Put it down(Took the knife out of his hand as Sam made Lily drop her knife)**

**Commander Mormont walked in as Jon pushed Pyp off of him and Lily pushed Sam off of her. Mormont walked over to them.**

**Mormont: I told you two not to do anything stupid. You're confined to your quarters. Go **

**Jon and Lily left that night Jon and Lily were trying to sleep but Ghost and Lily's black direwolf Moon were going nuts.**

**Jon: Ghost and Moon what's wrong? Is someone out there?**

**Jon and Lily quickly grabbed their swords, ran out, and went into Commander Mormont's room.**

**Jon: Commander?(Called)**

**Lily: Who's there?**

**They heard the door close a man threw Lily on the floor hard and seized Jon's throat and held him against the wall. Lily kept stabbing him in the back but it didn't do anything. Jon head butted the man forcing him to let go. When the man came at Jon again Jon cut the guys left arm off. Before the guy could grab Jon again Lily pushed him out of the way making the man grab her by the throat and hold her against the wall. She stabbed the man through the chest. It let go and fell to the floor.**

**Mormont: Stark? Snow?**

**Jon: Commander!(Lily and Jon ran over to him)**

**The thing got up and pulled the sword out. Lily screamed in pain as she quickly grabbed her Mormont's lantern and threw it at the man setting it on fire. **

**Jon: Go!(Pushed Lily and Mormont out)**

**Once they got to Lily and Jon's room they made her sit down on her bed.**

**Mormont: Let me see your hand **

**Lily laid her burnt hand on her lap**

**Mormont: It's not that bad, does it hurt?**

**Lily: A little**

**Mormont: I'm going to go get Aemon, he'll put something on it and wrap it up. I'll be back.**

**He left Jon kissed her forehead**

**Jon: You saved me, thank you**

**Lily: You would have done the same for me. And it won't be the first time we'll be saving each other. So for now and all the times to come you're welcome.**

**They immedtaly burned the other bodies in the morning.**

**Sam: They were touched by White Walkers that's why they came back. That's why their eyes turned blue. Only fire will stop them.**

**Jon: How do you know that?**

**Sam: I read about it in a book in Maester Aemon's library **

**Jon: What else did the book say?**

**Sam: White Walkers sleep for 1000 years under the ice and when they wake up-**

**Pyp: When they wake up?**

**Sam: I hope the wall is high enough**

**Everyone looked at the wall. The next morning a new recruit arrived named Edd Tollett. Edd and Lily became extremely close best friends right away. Jon also became best friends with Edd. Jon and Lily brought Commander Mormont his lunch.**

**Mormont: Ham again, bring me some beer at least. You two look exasted, was your moonlight ride that tiring? **

**Jon and Lily looked at him with fear**

**Mormont: Don't look so terrified, if we beheaded everyone who took a ride for the night only ghosts would guard the wall. Honor brought you back**

**Jon: Our friends brought us back**

**Mormont: I didn't say it was your honor**

**Lily: He killed our father **

**Mormont: And you two are going to bring him back to life are you? No? Good, I had enough of that. Do you think your brothers war is more important than ours?**

**Lily: No**

**Mormont: With dead men coming to life you think it matters who sits on some throne?**

**Jon: No**

**Mormont: Good, because I want you two and your wolves with us when we ride out beyond the wall tomorrow.**

**Jon: Beyond the wall?**

**Mormont: I'm going to find out what's happening. We are going to face the Widlings, White Walkers, whatever else is out there. And we will find Benjen Stark dead or alive. I only ask you two one more thing. Are you a brother and sister of the Night's Watch or a girl and bastard boy who wants to play at war?**

**Mormont, Jon, Lily, Edd, Sam, Grenn, Pyp, and other members arrived at Craster's Keep later the next day.**

**Jon: Having a rough time of it?**

**Sam: Nothings killed me yet**

**Lily: Sam your ass killed the sled**

**Sam: Grenn offered me a ride**

**Grenn: I just wanted you to shut up about your damn blisters**

**Everyone got off their horses**

**Edd: I grew up in a place like this**

**Sam: Are those girls?**

**Edd: Crasters daughters**

**Sam: I haven't seen a girl besides Lily in six months**

**Grenn: I'd keep not seeing them if I were you. He doesn't like people messing with his daughters.**

**Edd: He doesn't like people messing with his wives**

**Lily, Jon, Sam, and Pyp looked at him shockingly**

**Edd: He marries his daughters and they give him more daughters and on and on it goes.**

**Sam: That's foul**

**Grenn: It's beyond foul**

**Lily: It's sick!**

**Edd: Lil stay close to Jon and I at all times, if Craster sees you we know that sicko we'll want to add you to that on going wife/daughter thing.**

**Jon: What about the boys?**

**Sam: Huh?**

**Jon: If he marries his daughters what does he do with his sons?**

**After a little while Jon and Lily entered the tent where everyone else was to hear Craster call them Southerners.**

**Jon: Were not Southerners **

**Craster spotted Jon and spotted Lily clutching his arm**

**Craster: Who are these pretty girls? You two are prettier than most of my daughters. And one of you has a nice wet trat between your legs. What's your name boy?**

**Jon: Jon Snow**

**Craster: A bastard huh? And what's your name girl? I would love to have you in my bed and join my wives.**

**Mormont: Her name is Emily Stark, she and her brother there are my stewards. She's part of the Night's Watch so sexual relations and taking a husband is forbidden for her. **

**Craster: Fine, if I catch that pretty little bastard talking to my daughters**

**Mormont: No one will talk to your daughters. You two go ahead and sit down.**

**Craster: So you want to know where all the Widlings have gone? They joined up with Mance Raider. An old friend of yours.**

**Mormont: He's no friend of mine, he betrayed his brothers and broke his vows.**

**Craster: Once he was just a poor black crow. Now he's king beyond the wall.**

**Mormont: He's been calling himself that for years. What's he king of? Some frozen lake somewhere. **

**Craster: You want to know what Mance Raiders doing? He's gathering an army. I hear he already has more men then you.**

**Mormont: Where does he plan on marching this army?**

**Craster: When your already North of the wall there's only one direction to go. Does it make you jealous old man? Seeing me with all these young wives and you with no one to warm your bed.**

**Mormont: We choose different paths**

**Craster: You choose the path with nothing but boys on it. I suppose you want me to share my roof and my food.**

**Mormont: A roof would be appreciated and we brought our own food.**

**Craster: Any man touches my wives loses the hand. And if I see this one staring too long I'll cut his eyes out.**

**Mormont: Your roof your rules**

**That night everyone was back in Craster's tent getting warm when Craster angrily threw a bloody faced Jon and Lily into the tent and onto the floor.**

**Craster: These two have been sticking their noses where it don't belong!(Angrily kicked Jon and Lily in the stomach)**

**Craster: I want you, your men, and that pretty girl gone. And you will make this right(Walked over to Mormont and handed him his sword as Lily and Jon were pulled to their feet)**

**Mormont: Wait outside **

**Lily: Lord Commander- **

**Mormont: Now!**

**Sam: Come on(Said gently as he led them out of the tent)**

**When Commander Mormont walked outside he found Jon, Lily, Sam, and Edd sitting down. Sam was dabbing Jon's face and Edd was dabbing Lily's. When he walked over they all stood up.**

**Lily: Commander- **

**Mormont: Edd and Sam leave us now**

**They left**

**Mormont: What did you two do?**

**Jon: We followed him, he took his new born baby boy into the woods.**

**Mormont: What business is that of yours?**

**Jon: You don't understand! He's killing all the boys!... you know?**

**Mormont: Those boys are offerings **

**Lily: Offerings! He's murdering his own children he's a monster!**

**Mormont: That monster has been the difference between life and death for our rangers and other members of the Night's Watch. Including your uncle, there are worse to fight out there. **

**Lily: I saw it, I saw something take that child**

**Mormont: Whatever it was you'll see it again, ready my horse we leave at dawn.**

**He handed Jon his sword**

**Mormont: Don't lose it again**

**They left later that day Lily and Jon went with Qhorin Halfhand when they spotted Widlings. They attacked killing them accept the one Jon grabbed. He removed the Widlings hood It was a girl. **

**Jon: A girl**

**Halfhand: A Widling**

**Jon: We could question her**

**Halfhand: You could, she won't answer. I've known a Widling to bite off their tongue rather then talk. **

**Jon: What's your name?(Pulled at her shirt)**

**Ygritte: Ygritte**

**Halfhand: She was reaching for this axe when you grabbed her. Give her a chance and she'll bury it in your face.**

**Ygritte: I gave you my name **

**Jon: Jon Snow**

**Ygritte: You should burn the men you killed**

**Halfhand: We need a big fire for that, why do you want us to build a fire? Are more of your friends near by?**

**Ygritte: Burn them, or you might need those swords again.**

**Halfhand: Lily here already killed a dead man. She'll do it again, what waits beyond the path?**

**Ygritte: The Free Folk**

**Halfhand: How many?**

**Ygritte: Hundreds and thousands **

**Halfhand: Mance and the Widlings planning on marching on the wall?**

**She didn't answer Qhorin Halfhand grabbed her throat gently.**

**Halfhand: Do you know who I am girl?**

**Ygritte: Qhorin Halfhand**

**Halfhand: Would your people capture me and take me prisoner? **

**Ygritte: They would take of your head if they were feeling kind. If not they would kill you slow.**

**Halfhand: It has to be done(Pulled out his sword)**

**Jon: No, no I'll do it**

**Halfhand: Come boys we'll leave him to it. Don't take to long.**

**He and the two other men left**

**Ygritte: You never killed a woman before have you?**

**He motioned her to lay on her stomach and lay her head on the rock. She did**

**Ygritte: Will you burn me, after?**

**Jon: Can't someone might see the smoke**

**Ygritte pushed her hood away**

**Ygritte: Do it! I promise though I'll come back and haunt you. **

**Jon laid his sword against her neck**

**Ygritte: That's cold, go on be quick about it. Do it! Bastard do it!**

**Jon threw his sword into the rock. Ygritte punched him and Lily in the stomach knocking them to the ground and took off. Jon and Lily took off after her. They slid down a hill and Jon grabbed her.**

**Ygritte: We both know you can't do it(He held a knife against her throat)**

**He pulled her onto her back**

**Ygritte: The suns going down and your friends are no where to be found.**

**Lily: We'll find them**

**Ygritte: Go on call for them, call loudly**

**He pulled her to her feet, tied her hands, and pulled the ropes forcing her to walk. Eventually he and Lily stopped**

**Ygritte: Your brothers deserted you, I can tell you which way to go.**

**Jon: We'll stop here, It's to dark to go any further today.**

**Ygritte: Here? There's no shelter here**

**Jon: There's no shelter anywhere**

**He tied her whole body up**

**Ygritte: There is if you know where to look**

**He made her lay down then went to lay down somewhere else with Lily.**

**Ygritte: If we don't stay next to each other we'll freeze to death.**

**He reluctantly laid next to her and Lily laid on the other side of Jon. In the morning he untied her, tied her hands up, and made her walk.**

**Ygritte: You think you're better than me Crows don't you?! I'm a free woman!**

**Jon: You're a free woman?!**

**Ygritte: I might be your prisoner but I'm a free woman!**

**Jon: If your my prisoner your not a free woman! That's what prisoner means!**

**Ygritte: And you think your free? You swore some stupid vow and now you two can never have sex.**

**Jon: It was our choice to say the words**

**Ygritte: So you don't like sex?**

**Lily: Yes we like sex**

**Ygritte: But you chose never to touch anyone**

**Jon: That's the price you pay if you want to be a member of the Night's Watch.**

**Ygritte: So instead of getting naked you prefer to invade our lands?!**

**Jon: Invade your lands?! Widlings raid our lands all the time! One of them tried to kill my little brother a crippled boy!**

**Ygritte: There not your lands! We been here the whole time! You lot just put up a big wall and said it was yours! **

**He angrily made her walk again. Either Jon didn't tie the rope tight enough or she's that strong because with a pull of her wrists the rope snapped. She took off running and he and Lily took off after her. Soon they couldn't see her anymore. They heard a whistle they turned around and saw her and Widling men pointing arrows at them. They were taken prisoner, hands tied, and forced to walk just like Qhorin Halfhand. Ygritte kept hitting Jon's head with his sword.**

**Ygritte: We'll be there before sundown. It won't be a fun time for you two Mance knows how to make Crows sing. If you know what to say you might make it through the night. Not talking is not the way to go.**

**Lily: Have you ever used a sword? You look like a baby with a rattle.**

**Qhorin Halfhand took a Widlings sword, cut his ropes and went at Jon and Lily. He knocked them onto the ground.**

**Lily: Stop!**

**Halfhand: Why traitors so you two can give Mance Rayder an invitation Castle Black?**

**Lord of Bones: Let them fight**

**Ygritte gave Jon and Lily their swords Jon and Lily fought Qhorin Halfhand. **

**Halfhand: You little shits, did your traitor father teach you that? Or was it your whore mother?**

**He knocked Jon and Lily onto the ground Jon and Lily got up and went at Qhorin Halfhand. Jon knocked Qhorin Halfhand's sword out of his hands. Lily pushed her sword into his chest then took it out killing him. Lord of Bones untied Jon and Lily's hands and Ygritte let them keep their swords. A little later they arrived at the Widling camp and walked into Mance's tent.**

**Tormund: I smell Crows**

**Lord of Bones: They killed their friends, thought you might want to question these ones.**

**Tormund: What do we want with baby crows?**

**Ygritte: This baby girl killed Qhorin Halfhand, apparently she and her brother want to be one of us.**

**Tormund stood up and walked over to Jon and Lily **

**Tormund: That Halfhand cunt killed friends of mine. Friends twice your size.**

**Lily: My father told me big people fall just as easily as little people if you put a sword threw their heart.**

**Tormund: Plenty of little people tried to put their swords threw my heart. And there are plenty of little skeletons buried in the woods. What's your name girl and boy?**

**Lily: Lily Stark, this is my brother Jon Snow**

**There was a pause then Jon kneeled **

**Jon: Your grace**

**Tormund: Your grace?(Confused and laughed)**

**Tormund: You hear that? You better kneel everytime I fart.**

**Ygritte laughed too**

**Mance: Stand boy, we don't kneel for anyone beyond the wall(Got off his bed)**

**Jon stood up as Mance walked over to him and Lily.**

**Mance: So, your Ned Stark's daughter and your Ned Stark's bastard. Thank you for the gift Lord of Bones. You may leave us.**

**Ygritte left with the Lord of Bones**

**Mance: The girl likes you Snow, you like her back. Is that why you want to join us boy?**

**Tormund: Don't panic boy, this isn't the damn Night's Watch where we make you swear off sex.**

**Mance: This chicken eater you thought was king is Tormund Giantsbane.**

**Tormund: Can't believe this pup killed Qhorin Halfhand(Looking at Lily)**

**Mance: That man was our enemy and I'm glad he's dead.**

**He smiled and held out his hand Lily took it**

**Mance: He was my brother once, what were you two doing with him?**

**He let go of Lily's hand**

**Jon: The Lord Commander sent me with Qhorin Halfhand for seasoning. He wants me and my sister to lead one day.**

**Mance: And here you are traitors **

**Jon: If were traitors so are you**

**Mance: Why do you want to join us Jon Snow and Lily Stark?**

**Lily: We want to be free**

**Mance: No, I think what you two want most is to be heros. I'll ask again, why do you want to join us?**

**Jon: We stopped at Craster's Keep on the way North. we saw-**

**Mance: You saw what?**

**Jon: We saw Craster take his own baby boy into the woods. I saw what took it.**

**Mance: You saw one of them? And why would that make you desert your brothers?**

**Lily: Because when we told the commander he already knew. 1000 years ago the first men battled the White Walkers and won. We want to fight for the side that fights for the living. Have we come to the right place?**

**Mance: You two need a new cloak**

**The next day Jon and Lily went to a field with Ygritte and Tormund preparing to climb the wall. **

**Jon: You ever climbed it before?**

**Ygritte: No, but Tormund climbed it 100 times. Your scared?**

**Jon: Your not?**

**Ygritte: No, here, put these on(Tossed him and Lily something for their feet to help them climb)**

**They sat down as she walked away. As soon as they had them on Tormund walked over to them and pulled them to their feet. Tormund kept his hands on their shoulders.**

**Tormund: Stick your metal in deep and make sure it holds before taking another step. If you fall boy don't scream, you don't want that to be the last thing Ygritte remembers. **

**He smiled and hit Jon lightly on the back. Everyone began to climb they were really high by the time someone spoke.**

**Isabella: Are you staring at my ass?(Laughed)**

**A piece of ice fell**

**Tormund: Look out!**

**The ice hit Lily making her fall but the rope tightened and she held on.**

**Tormund: Just seeing if you can take a hit lass!(Laughed)**

**The ice began to crack making some Widlings fall to their death.**

**Orel: I'm cutting them loose(Talking about Lily and Jon)**

**Tormund: No!**

**Jon held on Orel cut the rope and Lily fell screaming. Jon grabbed her rope stopping her.**

**Jon: Take my hand!**

**Lily grabbed his hand and he pulled her into his arms holding her close. He helped her above him so she could climb. Soon Tormund helped her to the top then Jon. Jon and her laid on their backs breathing. Later that day after they climbed down they ran over to a building to steal a man's horses. The man who was sitting on the ground pulled out a knife.**

**Tormund: That won't help you grandpa(Held out his hand)**

**The man gave his knife to Tormund, Tormund tossed it away. **

**Orel: Cut his throat or he'll tell the Crows were here**

**Tormund took out his sword**

**Tormund: You understand**

**The man: Let me stand at least, let me go with a bit of dignity.**

**Tormund pulled the man to his feet**

**Orel: Make one of the Crows kill him, you two are one of us now prove it.**

**Jon walked over to the man, took out his sword, and raised it.**

**The man: She looks sharpe**

**Ygritte: Do it, do it**

**Orel: Told you, they are still one of them**

**Tormund: Go on boy, go on!**

**Ygritte shot an arrow into the man's heart killing him. **

**Orel: There Crows they will always be a Crow. And there's his Crow wife guarding him. They'll stab us in the back the first chance they get.**

**Tormund: Kill them!**

**Jon knocked Ygritte onto the ground. As Jon and Lily fought Orel Tormund ran over to Ygritte and pinned her to the ground. She struggled, screamed, and cried.**

**Tormund: Your not going to die for one of them! You hear me?!**

**Lily stabbed Orel threw the heart killing him then Jon and her quickly hoped on a horse and took off. They stopped at a pond to get a drink. When they turned around Ygritte was standing there pointing an arrow at them.**

**Jon: Ygritte you know I didn't have a choice. You always knew who I was, what I am. I have to go home now, I know you won't hurt me.(Crying)**

**Ygritte: You know nothing Jon Snow**

**He laughed**

**Jon: I know some things, I know I love you I know you love me. But I have to go home now(Crying)**

**He turned around to leave Lily and Jon cried in pain and fell as Ygritte shot an arrow into their back. Lily and Jon got up and got on their horse Jon cried as Ygritte shot an arrow into his thigh. He made the horse take off Lily cried in pain as another arrow landed in her back. Eventually unconscious Jon and Lily made it to the castle gate.**

**A man: Halt, halt**

**Jon and Lily's unconscious bodies fell onto the ground. Men took the arrows out, dragged them inside, and rolled them onto their backs. Pyp and Sam ran over worriedly.**

**Sam: Lily! Jon Lily It's us!**

**Pyp: I don't think they can see us**

**Jon and Lily slowly turned their heads and opened their eyes**

**Jon: Pyp(Said weakly)**

**Lily: Sam(Said relivly and weakly)**

**Sam: Hush now, your home, your home.**

**They went back unconscious **

**Pyp: Take them inside**

**Men carried them inside, when Lily and Jon woke up everyone met in the great hall.**

**Jon: Mance's army will reach the wall before the next full moon. We need to prepare.**

**Throne: We been preparing **

**Jon: We should seal the tunnel**

**Throne: How would we range North?**

**Jon: We wouldn't**

**Grenn: We can't defend the gate against 1000 men**

**Throne: This castle has stood for a 1000 years men have defended it for a 1000 years.**

**Jon: Have you ever seen a giant Sir Allistar? I have, the tunnels gate won't stop them.**

**Thorne: Giving your knowledge of the Widlings Lord Snow and Lady Stark you two and Tarly will take watch duty.**

**Just like Jon predicted the Widlings attacked that night. Lily not only had to do her duty but defend herself and she hated it. She knew the truth about Widlings and she wanted peace between them and the Night's Watch badly. More than anything she wanted them to be friends, fight the enemies together, and for the Widlings to be safe and protected.**

**Throne: Archers nock everyone else hold**

**Edd: Grenn no!(Grenn accidently dropped a barrel) **

**Thorne: I said nock and hold you cunts! Does nock mean draw?!**

**Everyone: No sir!**

**Throne: Does hold mean fuckin drop?!**

**Everyone: No sir!**

**Throne: Do you plan on dying tonight?!**

**Everyone: No sir!**

**Thorne: Good! Draw!**

**Janos Slynt: There attacking the Southern gate!(Ran up)**

**Throne: Now?**

**Janos: Now!**

**Throne: I'm going down there, brother Slynt you have the wall**

**Throne left**

**Janos: Loose!**

**Meanwhile Pyp and Sam helped defend above the gate**

**Pyp: Sam I think were going to die**

**Sam: If you keep missing we will**

**After Pyp and Same ran to go somewhere else Tormund climbed up. **

**Meanwhile back on the wall.**

**Jon: We can't just let them attack the gate! Those are giants down there you think steels going to stop them!**

**Janos: No such thing as giants, story for children**

**Lily: Brother Slynt! Just got word that Sir Allistar needs you below!**

**Janos left Lily nodded to Jon**

**Jon: Archers nock your arrows! Draw! Loose!**

**The Widlings started climbing the wall**

**Jon: They won't get up before dawn**

**Grenn: Why not?**

**Jon: Because Lily and I made that climb **

**Lily: I think they are in a bigger hurry then we were**

**Jon: Nock! Draw! Loose!**

**Widlings started falling from the wall a big arrow hit the roof where Jon and them were. Lily saw a giant with a bow.**

**Lily: Down!**

**The arrow hit a man sending him flying to the ground and killing him. Thenns and Widlings were over the wall and inside the castle. Janos never came to help Throne he hid inside one of the rooms with Gilly and baby Sam. Pyp and Sam arrived at their new place and Pyp shot an arrow killing a Widling man.**

**Pyp: I got one, right threw the heart he's dead(smiled)**

**Sam: Oh, is it over?**

**Pyp: No**

**Sam: Well then**

**Before Pyp could fire another arrow Ygritte shot him straight threw the neck. He landed on Sam's lap splatting out blood.**

**Sam: Your alright your alright, shhh it's going to be alright(Said worriedly as he cried) **

**Meanwhile with Jon**

**Jon: Now!**

**Edd: Now!**

**Grenn and Lily pushed barrels off they exploded on the ground killing some Widlings. Lily saw a mammoth pulling the gate with a rope.**

**Lily: The outer gate won't hold, take five men hold the inner gate(Grabbed Grenn's right shoulder)**

**Grenn: Okay**

**He walked away but Lily pulled him back**

**Lily: Hold the gate, if they make it threw**

**Grenn: They won't**

**He patted her shoulder**

**Grenn: Come on Hill and you Cooper! You three on me!(Took off)**

**Edd walked up to Jon**

**Jon: Oil!**

**Edd: Oil on the ramp!**

**As Grenn and the rest of the men arrived down and hid behind barrels they saw Sam hiding across from them.**

**Sam: We need more men down here!**

**Grenn: We have to hold the gate**

**Sam: But we need men here! **

**Grenn: Talk to Lily and Jon, they are in charge **

**Grenn: Let's go!(He and the other men took off)**

**Sam ran onto the elevator **

**Sam: Get me to the top! You hear me!(Said to Olly)**

**Sam: It's Olly right? Listen Olly get me to the top once I'm up bring it back down. You hear me?**

**Olly did what Sam**

**Sam: Find a weapon Olly, fight them!**

**Edd and Lily dropped the barrels setting some Widlings on fire and causing the rope to burn off and the mammoth to run off. One of the men shot a giant killing it. Sam ran over to Jon, Lily, and Edd.**

**Jon: What are you doing up here?**

**Sam: The Widlings are over the wall, Sir Allistar's fallen. The castle won't stand much longer.**

**Jon: Lily and Edd you have the wall, if they try the mammoths again drop fire on them. **

**Jon and Sam took off **

**Edd: Light the fuckers up! Draw! Loose!**

**As Grenn and his men ran into the tunnel they saw a giant lifting the outer gate.**

**Hill: How are we going to kill that?**

**Cooper: I shot 20 arrows in him already**

**Grenn: Lily says we hold the gate**

**Hill: Lily's not the commander **

**Grenn: We hold the gate!**

**The giant walked in shutting the gate Hill tried to run but Grenn grabbed him. The men said the vows. The battle was over by morning. In the morning they burned the dead including Grenn and Pyp. Jon buried Ygritte then he and Lily marched over to talk to Mance. They held up their hands as Mance walked out of his tent.**

**Mance: You two are wearing a black cloak again**

**Lily: We both came to talk.**

**Mance nodded he led them into the tent and gestured them to sit so they did.**

**Mance: Seems my trusting nature got the better of me. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us Jon Snow and Lily Stark. Truly I was.**

**Jon: The Halfhand ordered me to join your army and bring whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you would trust me. I was loyal, to him and to my Night Watch vows. **

**Mance: All your vows(Smirked)**

**Mance: She wasn't enough to turn you huh? Were you enough to turn her?**

**Jon: She put arrows in me when I escaped(Smiled)**

**Mance: Did you see her again at Castle Black?**

**Jon: Yes**

**Mance: And?**

**Jon: She's dead**

**Mance: Your doing?**

**Jon: No**

**Mance: We'll drink to her **

**Mance saw the look on Lily and Jon's face as the drinks poured.**

**Mance: If I wanted to kill you both poison would be the last way I do it.**

**The three of them raised their cups**

**Mance: Ygritte**

**Jon: Ygritte**

**They took a drink and Lily and Jon started coughing **

**Lily: That's not wine**

**Mance: No that's a proper Northern drink Lily Stark. You did well fought hard. Killed some of our strongest men. One of our giants went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty**

**Lily: He's dead, he killed our friend Grenn**

**Mance: Mag and Grenn**

**Lily: Grenn and Mag**

**Mance: Let's eat, I imagine you two are hungry. So, you two are here to strike a bargain. Here's the bargain, you two go back you open the gates to us and I swear to you no one else will die. Refuse and we will kill every man at Castle Black.**

**Horns and shouting started Mance held a knife against Jon's throat as a Widling held an axe against Lily's.**

**Mance: Your attacking us!**

**Jon: No like you said we don't have the men**

**Mance walked out as Lily and Jon were dragged out. Stannis and his army rode threw killing a few Widlings. Stannis rode over then got off his horse and walked over to Mance with Davos Seaworth. Mance dropped his weapons on the ground.**

**Stannis: You're the king beyond the wall, know who I am?**

**Mance: Never had the pleasure**

**Davos: This is Stannis Barathon the one true king of the seven kingdoms. **

**Mance: Your not in the seven kingdoms and your not dressed for this weather.**

**Stannis: It's costumery to kneel when speaking to a king**

**Mance: We do not kneel**

**Stannis: I will have half of your men changed with nothing to eat. Their fate depends on their king.**

**Mance: All the same, we do not kneel**

**Stannis: Take these men away**

**Davos: What's a man and women of the Night's Watch doing in a Widling camp?**

**Lily: We were sent to discuss terms with the king beyond the wall.**

**Davos: Your speaking to the one true king girl, you will call him your grace.**

**Jon: Our father died for him, my names Jon Snow your grace. And this is my sister Lily Stark. Were Ned Stark's son and daughter.**

**Stannis: Your father was an honorable man**

**Jon: He was your grace**

**Stannis: What do you think he would have done with him?**

**Jon: I was this man's prisoner once, he could have tortured me he could have killed me but he spared my life. My father would have taken him prisoner and listen what he had to say.**

**Stannis: Very well take him**

**Davos took Mance away once. Once Lily and Jon were back at Castle Black Lily confronted Stannis. After she did a lot of begging and yelling Stannis reluctantly agreed to leave Mance and the Widlings alone. He and Davos left that day. Lily went to the room they were keeping Mance.**

**Mance: So here we are**

**Lily: Here we are**

**Mance: When we first met you and your brother were my prisoners, and now for our last visit.**

**Lily: This doesn't have to be our last visit **

**Mance: No, but it will be**

**Lily: No actually it won't be, I confronted Stannis and after lots of yelling he agreed to leave you and all the Widlings alone. He and Davos already left.**

**Mance: Let me guess he agreed because you are the ruler of Winterfell now if you ever leave the wall. Now that your brother Robb is dead and that your sister Sansa doesn't want to be the queen.**

**Lily: That's part of the reason**

**Mance: What's the other part?**

**Lily blushed**

**Lily: I said this to keep you alive, I told him your my fiancé. I told him we were marrying to unite the Winterfell kingdom and the Widlings together. To unite both sides of the wall.**

**Mance couldn't help but laugh before he stood up and walked over to her.**

**Mance: I think you to him that for more than those reasons.**

**He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply and passionately.**

**Mance: I love you Lily Stark, I have from the moment you joined us. I will gladly marry you and be your king.**

**Lily: I love you**

**They kissed again, as they made out Jon went to Tormund's room to talk to him.**

**Jon: You can laugh all you want but Stannis and Davos left. Stannis agreed to leave you, Mance, and all the Widlings alone. It's all thanks to my sister.**

**Tormund: What she do?**

**Jon: My sister is the one that's suppose to be queen if she ever leaves the wall. Stannis knows this, and he wouldn't dare harm the man who's going to be king of Winterfell or his people. Lily told Stannis that Mance is her fiancé. And no she didn't tell Stannis that just to save Mance or to unite Winterfell and the Widlings. I saw them making out as I went in to talk to Mance.**

**Tormund laughed**

**Tormund: Mance is going to be king of Winterfell?! Who's the leader of the Widlings now when he can't be.**

**Jon: You, he said when he has other king duties to take care of you are the King Beyond the Wall. He told Lily and I that he wants us three and you to go to Hardhome and gather the rest of the free folk. I'm the Lord Commander, I'll open the gates and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle on the South of the wall. Your not mine and Lily's enemy and were not yours. **

**Tormund: Well It's hard for me lead while I'm in chains(Stood up)**

**Jon stood up and unchained him after that Jon made his journey to Hardhome with Lily, Tormund, Mance, and Edd. They arrived at Hardhome later.**

**Mance: Do you trust us Jon Snow and Lily Stark?**

**Jon: Does that make us fools? **

**Tormund: Were fools together now(Squeezed Jon and Lily's shoulder)**

**When Jon, Lily, and Edd stepped off the boats they were surrounded by Widlings. A man covered in bones walked up to Mance and Tormund.**

**Mance: Lord of Bones(Greeted)**

**Lord of Bones: Last time I saw you the Crows were your prisoners now It's the other way around. What happened?**

**Tormund: War, we should all gather and find somewhere quiet to talk.**

**Lord of Bones: Why aren't you and Mance in chains?**

**Jon: There not my prisoners **

**Lord of Bones: No, what are they?**

**Jon: Were allies, and my sister is Mance's fiancé if she ever leaves the wall.**

**Lord of Bones: You fuckin traitors! You fight for the Crows now!**

**Lily: Were not here to fight were here to talk**

**Lord of Bones: Is that right, you do a lot of talking with the pretty black-haired crow don't you Tormund. And when you're done do you get down on your knees and suck his cock?**

**Tormund grabbed his stick and beaten him bloody killing him**

**Tormund: Gather everyone and let's talk**

**They all went into a tent**

**Jon: My names Jon Snow I'm Commander of the Night's Watch. And this is my sister Lily Stark. Were not friends and we won't become friends today. This isn't about friendship it's about survival. This is about putting a wall up between you and what's out there.**

**A female Widling: You built that wall to keep us out**

**A male Widling: Since when do Crows give shit whether we live?**

**Lily: The White Walkers don't care whether someone is free folk or crow were all the same to them meat in their army. But together we can beat them.**

**The female Widling: Beat them? Good luck with that**

**Lily took a bag off of her shoulder and walked over the Widlings stood hesitantly.**

**Lily: It's not a trick**

**The female Widling took the bag**

**Lily: It's a gift for those who join us, dragonglass. A man of the Night's Watch used this to kill a White Walker.**

**A Widling man: You saw this?**

**Jon: No, but we trust him. Come with us and we'll share these weapons**

**The female Widling: Come with you where?**

**Lily: There are good lands south of the wall. The Night's Watch people will allow you through the tunnel and let you farm those lands.**

**Mance: I never wanted a war with the Night's Watch. I wanted a new life for my people, for you. The Night's Watch is prepared to give you that new life.**

**The female Widling: If?**

**Jon: If you join us when the real war begins**

**Mance: If Lily ever leaves the wall I'm marrying her. We love each other and together we'll unite Winterfell and the free folk. Tormund is King Beyond the Wall when I can't be.**

**The female Widling: I lost my father, my uncle, and two brothers fighting the damn Crows.**

**Lily: I'm not asking you to forget your dead, I'll never forget mine. I lost 50 brothers the night the wall was attacked. But I'm asking you to think about your children. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together. The long night is coming and the dead come with it. No one can stop them. The free folk can't stop them, the Night's Watch can't stop them, and no ruler can stop them. Only together all of us, even then it might now be enough but at lease we'll give the fuckers a fight.**

**The female Widling: You vouch for this man and women Tormund?**

**Tormund: There pretty, but they know how to fight. There young and they know how to lead. They didn't have to come to Hardhome. They came because they need us and we need them.**

**The female Widling walked up to Jon and Lily. **

**The female Widling: I'll never trust a man and women in black but I trust you Mance and Tormund. If you say this is the way then were with you.**

**Mance: This is the way**

**A male Widling: I'm with Mance and Tormund, if we stay here were dead. At least with king and queen Crow we have a chance.**

**The Thenn man: Keep that new life you want to give us and keep your glass king and queen Crow. As soon as you get on their ships they'll slit your throats and dump your bodies over.**

**The Thenn man: That's our enemy, that's always been our enemy(Pointed at Jon and Lily)**

**He left**

**The Widling women: I fucken hate Thenns**

**That day Tormund, Lily, Jon, and Mance helped get people in the boats**

**Jon: How many do we have?**

**Tormund: I'm not good at counting**

**Jon: Were leaving to many behind **

**Mance: The free folk are stubborn, you know how long it took me to ban them together, 20 fuckin years.**

**Jon: And you know them better than I ever will**

**Mance: There running out of food and there's nothing to hunt. They'll come around(Put his hand on Jon's back)**

**Not long they saw snow coming from the mountains then they heard screaming. People shut the gates the screaming seized and White Walkers started trying to get through the gates. People ran for the boats.**

**Tormund: If they get through everyone dies(Grabbed Lily's arm)**

**Jon: Night's Watch follow!**

**He, Tormund, Lily, and Mance ran over to the gate**

**Jon: The dragonglass!(Grabbed Tormund's arm)**

**The Thenn man: Your with me then**

**Tormund: Go!(Pushed him lightly)**

**Jon and the Thenn man ran off**

**Lily: I got to find Edd!**

**Mance: Okay go! Please be careful!(Grabbed her arm)**

**She took off after a while she found Edd but that was after she got a stabbed wound in the back. After a while they both found Jon on the ground coughing up blood. They pulled Jon to his feet after Jon saw it was just them he relaxed.**

**Edd: We have to leave now!**

**Jon: The dragonglass-**

**Edd: Fuck the glass! We have to go now!**

**White Walkers fell off the mountains for a moment they were still then they stood up.**

**Lily: Oh fuck!**

**The three of them ran, caught up with Tormund and Mance and quickly got in a boat and rolled away. Later they arrived at Castle Black. **

**Lily: We failed**

**Sam: No, you two didn't fail. You didn't fail her, or him, or her. All of them are alive because of you two.**

**Lily: I don't think that facts lost on them(Nodded to some angry Night Watch men)**

**Thorne walked over**

**Throne: You have a good heart Lily Stark and Jon Snow. It will get us all killed.**

**He walked away that night Jon was looking at some letters in his room. Mostly complaints about his and Lily's decisions with the Widlings. Olly walked in.**

**Olly: Lord Commander, one of the Widlings said he saw your Uncle Benjen. The man says Benjens still alive.**

**Jon followed Olly outside**

**Jon: Where is the man? And where's my sister?**

**Throne: Both are over here**

**Jon pushed past the group of men and gasped when he saw two signs that said " Widling King's Whore" on the one under it the sign said " Traitors". Jon didn't know why it said traitors instead of traitor until he looked down and saw Lily's dead body with three stab wounds in her stomach. Jon turned around only to be stabbed four times in the stomach. He fell to his knees as Olly walked over to him.**

**Jon: Olly(Pleaded)**

**Jon gasped in pain as Olly stabbed him in the chest. Jon fell dead next to Lily. After all the men went inside Ghost and Moon started to whine and howl and wouldn't stop. Davos ran out to see and saw the bodies. Other men ran out Edd gasped and almost fell back when he saw the bodies of his best friends.**

**Davos: Get them inside**

**The two were brought inside and laid on a table. Tears went down Edd's cheeks as he walked up to the table. He closed their eyes and rubbed their cheeks.**

**Edd: Throne did this(Crying)**

**Davos: How many of your men do you think you can trust?**

**Edd: Trust? The men in this room**

**Davos: Do the wolves know you?**

**Edd nodded yes**

**Davos: We may need all the help we can get**

**Edd went to get the wolves and came back**

**Davos: Throne would have made it official by now Castle Black is his.**

**Edd: I don't care who owns the damn castle, Lily and Jon were my best friends. And those fuckers butchered them. Now we return the favor, if were planning on seeing tomorrow we picked the wrong room. We all die tonight, but we do our best to take Throne with us.**

**Davos: We may need to fight but we don't need to die. Not if we have help. Your not the only ones who owe your lives to Lily Stark and Jon Snow.**

**Edd knew exactly what he meant**

**Edd: Hold the door, don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

**He left later that night Throne, Olly, and the other murders were outside the door.**

**Throne: It's time Sir Davos, open the door and the men inside can join the brothers in peace. We'll even set the wolf North where it belongs. No one needs to die tonight.**

**Davos rolled his eyes at that comment as he looked at the two dead bodies on the table.**

**Davos: I never been much of a fighter, apologies for what you're about to see.**

**Everyone pulled out their swords one of the men outside started hitting the door but then he stopped when he heard someone hitting the gate door. A giant busted the door down and Edd, Tormund, Mance, and the Widlings ran in. One of Thrones men shot the giant which only caused the giant to grab the guy and smash him against the wall killing him. Everyone but Throne and Olly dropped their weapons as Edd pointed his weapon at Throne.**

**Throne: You fuckin traitor! **

**Edd: The only traitors are those who shoved knives into the commander and his sister.**

**Throne: For 1000 years Castle Black has held against the Widlings**

**Tormund stepped up**

**Tormund: Until you**

**Olly charged at him but Olly, Thorne, and the other murders were seized and dragged to the dungeon. Edd took Tormund and Mance to see Lily and Jon. **

**Tormund and Mance gasped and a tear went down their cheek.**

**Mance: I just got her back, now I lost her again**

**Tormund: We both just got both of them back and now lost them. I'll have the free folk get wood for a fire. The bodies will burn.**

**Him and Mance walked out the Red Women tried to bring Lily and Jon back to life. At first it looked like it didn't work. Until in the morning everyone stood eyes wide as Davos helped a completely healed Lily and Jon down the steps. They slowly walked through the crowd until they were in front of Tormund.**

**Tormund: They think you're some kind of goddess and god, the women and man who returned from the dead**

**Jon: I'm not a god(Whispered) **

**Lily: And I'm not a goddess(Whispered) **

**Tormund: I know that**

**He walked up to them and put a hand on both of their shoulders.**

**Tormund: I saw your pecker Snow and your breasts Stark. What kind of god and goddess would have a pecker and breasts that small?(Joked)**

**Lily, Jon, and Tormund laughed he pulled them into a tight hug. Lily and Jon spotted Edd. Tormund let go and Lily and Jon made their way to Edd and Edd pulled them into a tight hug. When he let go he kept a hand on both of their shoulders.**

**Edd: Your eyes are so dark, are you sure that's you in there?**

**Lily: I think so**

**Jon: Hold on burning our bodies for now**

**Edd: That's funny, you sure that's you two in there?**

**The three of them laughed, Lily spotted Mance and ran into his arms. He held her close as she cried and kissed her cheek.**

**Mance: I thought I lost you(Wiped her tears)**

**Lily: Where's Thorne? I'm going to kill him(Said angrily)**

**Jon: You'll be able to **

**Throne, Olly, and the other murderers were hung that morning. **

**Edd: We should burn the bodies**

**Lily: You should**

**Jon took off his cloak and put it in Edd's arms**

**Edd: What am I to do with this?**

**Jon: Wear it, burn it, whatever you want. You have Castle Black.**

**Jon and Lily walked away**

**Jon: Our watch has ended**

**Edd followed them inside as they packed **

**Edd: Where you two gonna go?**

**Jon: South**

**Edd: What you going to do there?**

**Lily: Get warm**

**Edd slammed his hands on the table angrily**

**Edd: I was with you at Hardhome, we saw what's out there. We know it's coming here. How can you two leave us now?**

**Lily: We did everything we could you know that-**

**Edd: You two swore vows**

**Jon: They killed me Edd! They killed me and they killed my sister! How can we stay after that?! **

**They heard horns and went outside they saw two girls and a boy get off their horses. When one of the girls turned around Jon and Lily saw it was Sansa. Jon and Lily made their way down the stairs and Sansa jumped into his arms. Then Sansa hugged Lily. Later Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Tormund, Jon, Edd, Mance, and Lily were eating in the great hall.**

**Edd: Sorry about the food, It's not what were known for.**

**Sansa: That's alright, there are more important things**

**A guy walked into the hall.**

**The guy: A letter for you and your sister Lord Commander**

**Jon: I'm not the Lord Commander anymore**

**But he took the letter anyways and opened it. The look on Jon's face definitely said it was something bad. Jon read the letter out loud.**

**Jon: To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow and his sister traitor Lily Stark, you allowed 1000's of Widlings past the wall. You betrayed your own kind you betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard and Lady Stark come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.**

**They and Sansa looked at each other**

**Jon: His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard and Lady Stark and I will not trouble you two or your Widling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every Widling man, women, and child living under your protection. You will watch as my solders take turns-**

**Lily: Go on**

**Jon: It's just more of the same(Threw the letter on the table very upset)**

**Lily: You will watch as my solders take turns raping both your sister Lily and Sansa. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother alive. And I will cut out your eyes and have my dogs do the rest. Signed Ramsey Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.**

**Jon: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?**

**Sansa: Roose Bolton is dead, Ramsey killed him. And now he has Rickon**

**Jon: We don't know that**

**Lily: Yes we do**

**Tormund: How many men does he have in his army?**

**Sansa: 5000**

**Jon: How many do you have?(Asked Mance)**

**Mance: That are not children, 2000.**

**Sansa: Lily you are the one meant to rule Winterfell you and Mance. You're a daughter of the true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight for you if you ask.**

**Sansa grabbed Jon and Lily's hand**

**Sansa: A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back and save them both.**

**Tormund, Davos, Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Mance, Jon, and Lily left that day. The next day Davos, Tormund, Sansa, Jon, Mance, and Lily met with Ramsey.**

**Jon: You don't have to be here**

**Sansa: Yes I do**

**Ramsey: My beloved wife, I missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you and Lady Lily Stark for deserting the Night's Watch. Come bastard and Lady Stark you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle, get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.**

**Lily laughed loud enough for her friends to hear but not Ramsey **

**Lily: Your right, there's no need for a battle. 1000 men don't need to die only one of us. Let's end this the old way you against me. **

**Ramsey: I keep hearing stories about you Lady Stark and Snow. The way people talk about you two you're the greatest swords man and women that ever walked. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army would beat yours. I have 6000 men you have half that. **

**Jon: Aye you have the numbers, will you men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?**

**Ramsey: There good, very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender? **

**Lily: How do we know you have him?**

**One of the men threw a black direwolf head onto the ground.**

**Ramsey: Now if you want to save-**

**Sansa: Your going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well**

**Sansa took off on her horse**

**Ramsey: She's a fine woman your sister, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And your all fine looking men, my dogs are eager to meet you. They haven't eaten in weeks. In the morning then bastard. If you lose this battle Stark and Snow I will add Lily Stark to my bed.**

**Everyone took off their separate ways when they got back Brianne needed to talk to Sansa so Lily tried to train Podrick but he was still bad. Mance walked over admiring her movements. Lily looked at him and smiled Podrick took the opening and hit her left shoulder. Lily punched him in the chest and threw him hard onto the ground. **

**Mance: You're a lucky man(Smiled)**

**She smiled and blushed she walked away from Podrick and walked around with Mance.**

**Lily: Are you saying you want me to punch you and threw you on the ground?(Laughed)**

**Mance: Ground, bed, I'm good with either one(Pulled her into him by her ass)**

**Mance smashed his lips onto hers. They stood their arms wrapped making out.**

**Mance: Now that your not part of the Night's Watch we need to make sure we are married before we take Winterfell. We need to make each other king and queen of Winterfell. Tomorrow we go into battle. The Stark name must live on. So I will take your last name instead. I will become Mance Stark. And tonight when we sleep I will take away your virginity. Marry me Lily Stark, right here right now.**

**Emily: Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!(Said happily as she jumped into his arms)**

**They got married in the field with everyone watching. Jon walked Lily over to Mance then stood next to Tormund both of them smiling. Everyone clapped as they kissed, that night they went over the battle plans while looking at the map.**

**Davos: It's not his way, he knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that fear is his power.**

**Jon: It's his weakness too, his men don't want to fight for him there forced to fight for him.**

**Mance: It's not his men that worry me it's his horses. I know what horse riding knights can do to us. You and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow.**

**Lily: Were digging trenches all long our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way Stannis hit you in a double envelopment. **

**Lily saw he and Tormund were confused and laughed and smiled**

**Lily: A pincer move**

**She laughed and smiled again**

**Lily: They won't be able to hit us from the sides**

**Tormund: Good**

**Davos: It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They got the numbers we need the patience. **

**Jon and Lily walked over to Tormund and Mance**

**Tormund: Did you really think that cunt would fight you one on one?**

**Lily: No, I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt. **

**Davos: We should all get some sleep**

**Tormund: Rest Lily Stark, we need you sharpe tomorrow(Put his hands on her shoulders)**

**In the morning both sides were in the field ready for battle. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey tied his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your brother and sister. The sooner you get to them the sooner you get to see them. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Jon and Lily quickly jumped on their horses and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Jon and Lily Ramsey shot an arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Mance: Don't(Whispered to Jon and Lily)**

**Jon and Lily took off towards Ramsey's army **

**Davos: Go! Go! Follow your commander and your queen! **

**Some of Jon and Lily's men took off towards Ramsey's army**

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund, Mance, and their Widlings took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Lily onto the ground. She screamed as the man stabbed her in the right thigh. Before he could do anything else Tormund stabbed him through the head killing him. Tormund pulled her gently to her feet.**

**Tormund: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed her cheek)**

**She nodded yes, Tormund saw he had to help Jon next as Jon was on his back shield up as a guy went after him. Tormund did the same thing to this guy. Tormund pulled Jon gently to his feet and Mance ran over.**

**Tormund: Hey!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**Jon nodded yes that he was okay as Tormund squeezed his left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Jon, Tormund, Lily, Mance, and all of their men. Tormund and Lily ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund and Lily ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund! Lily! Get back!(Pulled them away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund and Lily looked behind them and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off pulling Lily with him)**

**They ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men together. As they killed the man Knights of the Vale came charging in. Tormund, Jon, Mance, and Lily crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Jon, Tormund, Mance, and Lily took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and a giant ran in. Jon, Tormund, Mance, and Lily ran in. Ramsey shot the giant with an arrow killing it.**

**Ramsey: You suggested one on one combat, I changed my mind I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.**

**Lily quickly tossed Jon her sword and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Lily beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed that day too. Lily called a meeting to discuss the other threat now, the White Walkers.**

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the war is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Lily: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know no ruler but the ruler of the North whose name is Stark. Ned Starks blood runs through her veins. She's my queen from this day until her last day! And her husband Mance is my king from this day until his last day!**

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another ruler in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manly's to die for nothing. But I was wrong, Lily Stark avenged the Red Wedding! She is the Golden Wolf! The Queen and King in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you and your brother on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Jon: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Lily Stark and her husband Mance. The Queen and King in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The Queen and King in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The Queen and King in the North" including Lyanna. **

**Lily: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Jon: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting.**

**Lord Manly: You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughters hands?**

**Lily: I expect you to put a spear in the hands of anyone that can fight. Skill is what matters not gender! And some fighters are made not born! None of you forget I can fight and defend myself just as easily as you can!**

**Lord Manly: My queen I-(Trying to apologize)**

**Lyanna: We are not going to sit and do nothing while men fight. We'll train every boy, girl, man, and women on Bear Island.**

**Mance: While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries.**

**Tormund: You want us to man the castles for you?**

**Mance: Yes, the last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund: And that's where I'll go, looks like were the Night's Watch now.**

**Once the meeting was over Lily, Mance, and Jon hugged Tormund goodbye. Lily kissed his cheek. Tormund and the Widlings headed straight for East-Watch-by-the-Sea. Later that day Lily had another meeting because of some letters she received.**

**Lily: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch. One of the men I trust more than anyone in the world. He has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. And I have received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She intends to take the iron throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back and three dragons. Tyrion has invited both me to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And I'm going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons! More importantly we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. I need to persuade her to fight with us. Sir Davos, Jon, and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone.**

**Sansa: She's here to reclaim the iron throne and the seven kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms. This isn't an invitation it's a trap.**

**Lily: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion wouldn't do that. You know him, he's a good man. The odds are against us, none of you have seen the army of the dead. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know It's a risk but I have to take it. While I'm gone you have Mance. He's in charge and Sansa will help him. **

**Later Lily, Jon, and Davos arrived at Dragonstone and were surrounded by Dothraki men. Lily and Jon spotted Tyrion and smiled as they walked over to him.**

**Tyrion: The bastard and Lady of Winterfell**

**Jon: Dwarf of Castly Rock**

**They smiled and shook hands then Tyrion and Lily hugged.**

**Tyrion: The last time we saw each other was on top of the wall.**

**Jon: You were pissing off the wall if I remember correctly **

**Tyrion: I'm Tyrion Lannister(Said to Davos)**

**They shook hands**

**Davos: Davos Seaworth**

**Tyrion: Missandi is the queen's most trusted advisor **

**Missandi: Welcome to Dragonstone, if you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons.**

**Lily: Of course**

**Everyone handed their weapons **

**Missandi: Please this way**

**Lily, Jon, and Davos followed her and Tyrion **

**Tyrion: I hear Sansa is alive and well**

**Lily: She is**

**Tyrion: Does she miss me terribly? **

**There was a pause**

**Tyrion: A sham marriage, not either one of our choice.**

**Jon: We didn't ask**

**Tyrion: Well it was, she's a lot smarter then she let's on.**

**Jon: She's starting to let on**

**Lily: Everyone thinks I'm a fool for coming here**

**Tyrion: Of course they do, if I was your hand I would have advised against it. You know I had no choice to tell Danerys your birth last name sis. She knows you're my sister. But I told her plenty of times you are the good sister. And now that you're Queen of the North I wouldn't advise keeping the secret anymore. But please have lots of protection in the room when you announce it. I hear you married the King Beyond the Wall. Smart move, uniting Winterfell and the Widlings.**

**Lily: It wasn't just that, we love each other**

**Tyrion: I know I'm happy for you**

**He looked at Jon**

**Tyrion: You know Stark men don't fair well when they travel South**

**Jon: True, but I'm not a Stark**

**A big dragon flew above making Davos and Jon get down. Jon pulled Lily down holding her. Tyrion gently pulled Lily and Jon to their feet. **

**Tyrion: I'd say you get use to them, but you never really do. Come their mothers waiting for you Lily. **

**Lily, Jon, and Davos entered the castle then walked into the throne room spotting Danerys on her throne.**

**Missandi: You stand in the presence of Danerys of house Targaryn rightful heir to the iron throat. Queen of the Andals and the First Men. Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. The Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.**

**Davos: This is Lily Stark, and as you already know she also Lily Lannister and Tyrion's sister. She's Queen of the North.**

**Danerys: Thank you for traveling so far my lady. I hope the seas weren't too rough?**

**Lily: The winds were kind your grace**

**Davos: Apologies your grace, Lily Stark is Queen of the North she's not a lady.**

**Danerys: Forgive me-**

**Tyrion: Your grace this is Sir Davos Seaworth**

**Danerys: Forgive Sir Davos, I never did receive a formal education. I believe the last ruler of the North was Tarwin Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryn. In exchange for his life and the lives of the North Tarwin Stark pledged to House Targaryn. Or do I have my facts wrong?**

**Davos: I wasn't there your grace**

**Danerys: No of course not, but still an oath is an oath. And the oath was forever. So I assume my lady you're here to bend the knee.**

**Lily: I am not**

**Danerys: That is unfortunate, you traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryn. **

**Lily: Break faith? Your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive. He would have burned the seven kingdoms-**

**Danerys: My father was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryn I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter for her fathers crimes. Our two houses were allies for centauries. And those were the best centauries the Seven Kingdoms ever known. Centauries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryn on the Iron Throne and a Stark as ruler of the North. I am the last Targaryn Lily Stark. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Queen of the North. Together we will save the country from the people who would destroy it. **

**Lily: Your right, you're not guilty of your fathers crimes. And I'm not held by my ancestors pledge.**

**Danerys: Then why are you here?**

**Lily: I need your help and you need mine**

**Danerys: Did you see three dragons when you arrived?**

**Lily: I did**

**Danerys: Did you see the Dorthaki? All who have sworn to kill for me.**

**Lily: There hard to miss**

**Danerys: And I need your help?**

**Lily: You haven't stormed Kings Landing, why not? The only reason I can see is that you don't want to kill a thousand of innocent people. So that means you're better than my horrid sister.**

**Danerys: Still that doesn't explain why I need your help**

**Jon: Because right now you, I, Lily, Cersi, and everyone are children playing a game and screaming that the rules aren't fair.**

**Danerys: You told me you liked this man and that you loved this sister.**

**Tyrion: I do**

**Danerys: In the time they have met me they have refused to call me queen. They have refused to bow and now they are calling me a child.**

**Tyrion: He's calling all of us children, figure of speech.**

**Lily: Your grace everyone you know will die before winters over if we don't defeat the enemy of the North.**

**Danerys: As far as I can see you and your brother are the only Northern enemies. **

**Lily: We are not your enemies, the dead are the enemy.**

**Danerys: The dead, is that another figure of speech?**

**Lily: The army of the dead is on the march**

**Tyrion: The army of the dead?**

**Jon: You don't know me well my lord. But do you think I'm a liar or a mad man?**

**Tyrion: No I don't think you are either of those things**

**Jon: The army of the dead is real, the White Walkers are real. The Night King is real. Lily and I have seen them. If they get pass the wall and were fighting amongst ourselves were finished.**

**Danerys: I was born in Dragonstone, not that I can remember it. We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your fathers best friend was he not? I wonder if your father knew that his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now of course. I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me I don't remember all their names. I have been sold, chained, betrayed, raped, and defiled. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will.(walked over to Lily and Jon)**

**Lily: You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King.**

**Tyrion: War against our sister Lily has already begun**

**Davos: You don't believe them and I don't blame you. But if destiny have brought Danerys Targaryn back to our shores it also made Lily Stark Queen of the North. You're the first to bring Dothraki to Westros and Lily and Jon are the first to make allies with the Widlings. In fact Lily married the king of the Widlings and now the North and Widlings are united together. Jon Snow was made Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and Lily was the only girl to join the Night's Watch. Those things that you don't believe they faced them. They fought those things for the good of their people. They risked their lives for their people. They died and came back to life for their people. They gave their lives. If we don't put aside our differences and band together we will die. And then it doesn't matter who's skeleton sits on the Iron Throne.**

**Tyrion: If it doesn't matter then you might as well kneel. Swear allegiance to Queen Danerys. Help her to defeat our sister Lily and together our armies we'll protect the North.**

**Lily: There's no time for that! There's no time for any of this! While we stand here debating-**

**Tyrion: It takes no time to bend the knee, pledge your swords to her cause. **

**Jon: And why would we do that! We mean no offense your grace! But we don't know you. As far as we can tell your claim to the throne rest entirely on your fathers name! And our own father fought to overthrow the Mad King! **

**Lily: The Lords of the North placed their trust in me to lead them. And I will continue to do so as well as I can. **

**Danerys: That's fair, It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself Queen of the North you are an open rebellion. You must be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms.**

**Lily: Am I and Jon your prisoners? **

**Danerys: Not yet**

**Lily, Jon, and Davos left the room by the next day after a lot more talking Danerys finally trusted Lily and Jon and they trusted her. Danerys even accepted Lily as Queen of the North. Danerys waited on the beach by the row boats for them. Lily and Jon walked over to her.**

**Lily: Well if I don't return at least you won't have to deal with the Queen of the North anymore.**

**Danerys: I grown use to her and her brother**

**Jon: I wish you good fortune in the wars to come your grace**

**Lily hugged and kissed Tyrion goodbye. They left with Davos, Jorah Mormont, and Gendry. Later they arrived at East-Watch-by-the-Sea to meet with Tormund.**

**Tormund: Isn't it your job to talk them out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Davos: I been failing at that job lately **

**Tormund: How many queens are there now besides you?**

**Lily: 2**

**Tormund: And you need to convince the one with the dragons? Or the one that fucks her brother?**

**Lily and Gendry laughed**

**Jon: Both**

**Tormund: How many men did you bring?**

**Jon: Not enough**

**Jorah: We were hoping some of your men could help**

**Davos: I'll be staying behind, I'm a liability as you well know.**

**Tormund: Yes you are**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? Again?(Said to Jon and Lily)**

**Jon and Lily nodded yes**

**Tormund: Your not the only ones**

**After talking with their prisoners they set them free and began their mission to capture a White Walker as proof for Cersi. **

**Lily: You alright?(Asked Gendry)**

**He nodded yes**

**Lily: Never been North before?**

**Gendry: I never seen snow before**

**Tormund: Beautiful hey, I can breath again. Down South the air smells like pig shit.**

**Jon: You never been South**

**Tormund: I been to Winterfell**

**Jon: That's the North**

**Tormund huffed**

**Gendry: How did the men keep their balls from freezing off?**

**Tormund: You have to keep moving that's the secret. Walking's good, fighting's better, and fuckens best.**

**Lily: Tormund there's not a woman in 100 miles here accept for me.**

**Tormund: We have to make do with what we got don't we.(Leaned into Lily)**

**She laughed and pushed him playfully. Tormund stopped when he heard something. He, Lily, and Jon slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Jon: Where's the rest of them?**

**Lily: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers didn't charge at them until The Hound threw a rock and hit one in the face. The Hound broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water.**

**Lily: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a hole in the ice but The Hound and Lily quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind them. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Lily almost fell too.**

**Tormund: No!(Quickly grabbed her waist)**

**He pulled her up and behind him Lily bumped into Jon but once they saw it was just each other they went back to the fighting. Suddenly everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Danerys and her dragons. Everyone got on except Jon. One of the dragons went down, died, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Jon saw that the Night King was about to throw another spear.**

**Jon: Go! Go now! Leave!**

**Jon screamed as two White Walkers pushed him into the water**

**Lily: Jon!(Screamed) **

**Before the spear could be thrown the dragon took off making the spear miss. Lily fell off but The Hound quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Everyone arrived back at the wall.**

**Lily: We'll see each other again Sander**

**The Hound: I sure hope so Lady Stark**

**The Hound rowed away with the captured White Walker. Later after Lily went to one of the towers Tormund went up to see how she was doing.**

**Tormund: Danerys says it's time to go my queen. It's time for you to meet Cersi.**

**Lily: Just a few more minutes(Crying)**

**Just about when she was ready to walk away horns went off.**

**Jorah: Jon! Lily it's Jon!**

**Jon was unconscious, frozen, but alive. He and Lily sailed away with Danerys. By the time everyone got to Kings Landing Jon was better. He, Lily, and Tyrion made their way to the dragon pit. Theon Greyjoy went with them and after forgiving him Lily and Jon were happy to see and be with him.**

**Missandi: Why did they built it?**

**Jorah: The dragons didn't know what was there's and what wasn't. Lamb, livestock, children.**

**Tyrion: I imagine it was a sad joke in the end. An entire arena filled with creatures no smaller then dogs. **

**Bronn walked over with Kings Landings soldiers **

**Bronn: Welcome my lords and lady, your friends arrived before you did.(Pointed to the Hound and Brianne)**

**Bronn: I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting**

**The soldiers parted and the Dothraki men walked forward. Everyone else walked forward. Tyrion walked up to Podrick with Lily.**

**Tyrion: What a pleasant surprise in an unpleasant situation **

**Podrick: It's good to see you again my lord**

**Tyrion: Supporting the enemy no doubt**

**Podrick: Can't blame you**

**Tyrion: Cersi certainly will**

**Podrick: I'm glad your alive**

**Tyrion: I don't believe you met my long lost sister**

**Podrick: Ah you're the taken Lannister sister who is now a Stark and Queen of the North.(Smiled and shook her hand)**

**Bronn: Come on you can suck his magic cock later**

**They followed everyone else**

**Lily: So Cersi, Jamie, and Kings Landings knows about me now?**

**Tyrion: Are you surprised?**

**Lily: No**

**Tyrion: Don't worry I won't let them get their hands on you. It's you and I only, and you will stay a Stark and Queen of the North forever.**

**Tyrion walked up to Bronn with Lily**

**Tyrion: Hero's of Blackwater Bay, strange reunion. **

**Podrick: It is my lord**

**Tyrion: I don't think I'm anyone's lord any more Pod. Save the titles for Sir Bronn of the Blackwater.**

**Bronn: I'm sure your new queen will be happy to restore yours once she's on the Iron Throne. **

**Tyrion: You been thinking about our new queen? Did you ever think about switching sides? Remember my offer, whatever there paying I'll double it.**

**Bronn: Don't you worry about me I'll be just fine. Looking after myself.**

**Tyrion: Arranging this meeting you put yourself at risk**

**Bronn: I put yourself at risk important difference. It's your head and her long lost sister's head she wants and is offering a bag of gold for not mine. Now thanks to me she's got three traitors heads coming right at her door.**

**There was a pause**

**Tyrion: It's good to see you again **

**Bronn: Yeah you too**

**Everyone walked into the pit not long Cersi, Jamie, and their soldiers arrived. Cersi stared at Lily and Tyrion angrily as both sides took their seats. **

**Cersi: Where is she?**

**Tyrion: She'll be here soon**

**Cersi: She didn't travel with you?**

**Tyrion: No**

**Everyone stood as Danerys arrived on her dragon then sat back down when Danerys got off, walked over, and took a seat.**

**Cersi: We been waiting for sometime**

**Danerys: My apologies **

**Tyrion stood up**

**Tyrion: We are a group of people who don't like each other. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted is the same thing there would be no need for this gathering.**

**Cersi: So we should just settle our differences here and live together and live in harmony forever?**

**Tyrion: You know that will never happen**

**Cersi: Then why are we here?**

**Lily and Jon stood up**

**Lily: This isn't about living in harmony, It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with, a army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battle field. **

**Jon: Lord Tyrion tells us you have more then a million people in this city.**

**Lily: There are about to become more then a million people added to the army of the dead.**

**Cersi: I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement **

**Lily: This is serious, I never would have set foot in Kings Landing if it weren't.**

**Cersi: I don't think your serious at all little sister I think it's another bad joke like you. If my brother Jamie is correct you're asking me for a truce.**

**Danerys: Yes, that's all**

**Cersi: That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Until you march on my capital with twice the men.**

**Danerys: Your capital will be safe, until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word.**

**Tyrion: There is no conversation that will erase the last 50 years. We have something to show you.**

**The Hound carried a box up, set it down, unchained it, opened it, and then kicked it over. A dead man ran at Cersi as the Hound grabbed the chain and pulled it away from her and onto the ground. The Hound chopped the man in half then chopped off his arm. Lily grabbed the chopped off arm as Davos lite a torch on fire.**

**Lily: We can destroy them by burning them**

**She lite the arm on fire then dropped the arm and took out dragonglass.**

**Lily: And we can destroy them with dragonglass. If we don't win this fight that is the fate of every person in the world.**

**Lily grabbed the dead man and stabbed him in the heart killing him. She dropped him onto the ground.**

**Lily: There is only one war that matters, the great war and it is here. **

**Danerys: I didn't believe it either until I saw them. I saw them all.**

**Jamie: How many?**

**Danerys: Hundred thousand at least**

**Euron Greyjoy stood up**

**Euron: Can they swim?**

**Jon: No**

**Euron: Good, I'm taking the Iron fleet back to the Iron Islands.**

**Cersi: What are you talking about?**

**Euron: I been around the world I seen everything. Things you couldn't imagine. And this is the only thing I've seen that it terrifies me. **

**He walked over to Danerys**

**Euron: I'm going back to my island and you should too. When winters over we'll be the only ones left alive. **

**Euron left**

**Cersi: He's right to be afraid and a coward to run. If those things come for us they'll be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will be for nothing. Everything we lost will be for nothing. We will have a truce and help you until the Northern threat is gone.**

**The meeting ended and Danerys, Lily, Jon, Tyrion, and everyone left on Danerys ship. That night while Danerys and Jon had sex Tyrion knocked on Lily's door. She opened it**

**Tyrion: May I come in sis?**

**Lily: Of course**

**She shut the door as he walked in then sat back down on her bed.**

**Tyrion: You look paler then usual sis, you okay?**

**Lily: Our sister is more scary in person**

**Tyrion poured a cup of water and handed it to her**

**Tyrion: Your smart to be scared of her**

**Lily took a drink then set the cup down on the stand. Tyrion sat down next to her, grabbed her hand, and held it.**

**Tyrion: You know I love you right? I made a pack with Jon to protect you and keep you safe and away from Cersi. When I finally found you again I vowed I would never lose you again.**

**Lily: I know I love you too brother**

**A tear went down her cheek**

**Tyrion: Hey, everything will be okay, I promise.(Wiped her tear)**

**Lily: Yes it will, sorry I just miss Mance and I'm really hoping he's safe. What's Jon doing? I want to say night to him.**

**Tyrion: He's busy with Danerys if you know what I mean**

**She knew what he meant and smiled and laughed a little.**

**Tyrion: Come on(Gently pushed her into the bed)**

**He covered her body with the blankets**

**Tyrion: Get some sleep(Rubbed her cheek)**

**He kissed her forehead and left**

**To be continued(Hopefully)(We'll see what I can do with Season 8)**


End file.
